Convención
by Lyeth
Summary: Luna intenta convencer a Ginny para que la acompañe a una convención de animé. Gen.


–No voy a salir así –le grita desde el interior del cuarto de baño, donde un espejo de cuerpo entero le devuelve la imagen más ridícula que ha visto nunca de sí misma.

–Me lo prometiste –escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta. Supone que ella debe estar terminando de arreglarse. Lamenta mentalmente el momento en el que se le ocurrió prometerle semejante cosa. Trata de recordar, pero está segura que en esa promesa hubo unas cuantas copas de más y que Luna se aprovechó de la situación.

–Y no creas que me da remordimiento de consciencia o algo parecido romper mi promesa, me conoces. No saldré así y punto.

La cabeza de Luna se asoma divertida por el borde de la puerta. Sonríe como si supiera que acabará logrando lo que quiere. Le da garantía el hecho de que, hasta ese momento, Ginny nunca ha sido capaz de negarle nada.

–¿Qué tiene de malo tu traje? Te ves bien –lo peor de todo es que sabe que Luna es sincera, que de verdad cree que se ve bien con esa cosa que tiene puesta que ni siquiera sabe qué es.

–¿Traje le llamas a esto? ¡Por Merlín! Me pregunto qué me hace encontrarte la razón algunas veces. ¡Estás loca! –vuelve a mirarse al espejo, es una imagen que definitivamente quiere borrar de su memoria.

–Sabes perfectamente que no me ofendes. No me ofendía que en Hogwarts me llamaran Lunática y va a ofenderme que lo hagas tú. Date prisa, llegaremos tarde.

–No llegaremos, no si tengo que salir así. ¿Por qué no puedo con mi ropa normal? Estas cosas raras van con tu personalidad, no con la mía.

–Si vas con ropa normal, como la llamas tú, ahí sí que la gente se fijará en ti. Todos usan disfraces en estas cosas, serás el bicho raro –Luna pasa por alto la alusión a su rareza, decide que no es momento de discutir en serio con Ginny, no si de verdad quiere que la acompañe a la convención de animé en Londres, la que empezará sólo en veinte minutos más.

–Vestida así es que me siento como un bicho raro –Ginny comienza a bajar sus defensas, sabe que terminará yendo. A veces le gustaría ser un poco más capaz de negarle cosas a Luna.

–Estás preciosa, ya te lo he dicho. Además, a estas cosas solo van muggles, no hay muchas posibilidades de que nos topemos con alguien conocido.

–Siempre está la posibilidad, y la buena suerte no es precisamente mi mejor amiga, si lo fuera, no me encontraría en esta situación, a lo mejor ni siquiera te habría conocido.

–Lo mejor que te ha pasado es conocerme, no llores Ginevra.

–Te la voy a cobrar caro, Lunática Lovegood. Algo tendrás que hacer por mí a cambio, ya se me ocurrirá qué –el tono de Ginny es amenazador, cualquier persona en su sano juicio se echaría para atrás o, al menos, se intimidaría un poco, pero no Luna, no después de años siendo mejores amigas.

–Haré lo que quieras, lo juro, pero vámonos ya, no quiero llegar tarde –Luna le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos, eufórica, le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y sale del baño dando saltitos de felicidad mientras Ginny le da unos últimos retoques a su cabello, y acomoda la falda o lo que sea que Luna le haya hecho ponerse. Se promete a sí misma el hacerle pagar a Luna este ridículo que está a punto de hacer, va a vengarse y las venganzas de Ginny Weasley son cosa seria.

o0o0o

–Al menos tendrás que asumir que la pasaste bien –Luna cierra la puerta tras de sí, viendo cómo Ginny se saca la chaqueta a penas entrar y comienza a cambiarse de ropa.

–¿Pasarla bien? Lo único que hicimos fue ver dibujos desproporcionados de ojos gigantes y gente loca, más loca que tú incluso, por muy imposible que eso suene –la pasó bien, pero antes muerta que admitirlo. Además, no porque la haya pasado bien en una de esas juntas raras a las que la llevó su amiga aún más rara, significa que le gustan esos monos, ni mucho menos disfrazarse de ellos. Es algo que no volverá a hacer en su vida.

–No hay gente más loca que yo, ya deberías saberlo. Y tampoco exageres, no te vi cara de aburrimiento en ningún minuto.

–Pues la tenía, no debes haberte fijado. No entendía nada, ¿cómo iba a entretenerme así? –no entendía nada, pero había algo de gracia en ver los disfraces del resto de la gente, cómo competían por "el mío es mejor que el tuyo".

–Descuida, para la próxima me habré encargado de enseñarte un par de cosas para que entiendas.

–¿La próxima? ¡Olvídalo! No me agarras para algo así nunca más. ¿Me escuchaste, Lunática? ¡Nunca más! –Luna ríe a carcajadas y Ginny la mira algo asustada. En el fondo, ambas saben que ella también estará ahí para la próxima, y para todas las siguientes. Para algo están las amigas.


End file.
